


Curtains Closing

by livtontea



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, First Timeline, Gen, My Take on the First Apocalypse, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Short, maybe?? i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: Vanya destroys the world. Twice. The first time is a bit different from the second.





	Curtains Closing

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck did five not notice the moon being gone? only logical reason is that it wasnt gone in the first place and vanya ended the world differently.
> 
> enjoy!

Music fills the air, fast and energetic. It’s unclear who it’s been written by, but no composers come to mind. It’s as if it’s being created on the spot, streaming straight from the woman playing it.

Her violin is still brown, the white that has painted the rest of her only speckling it at the edges. She’s playing it like a fiddle, but no, no, no, it isn’t. A violin is a violin, depending on the music that’s played with it.

The violinist is playing, loud, bright, devastating. She knows the music, and only the music.

Six others are there with her. Their goal, unlike the player’s, is for the concert to end. One is standing too close to the edge of the stage. Close enough to be pushed off by a man with a crazed look in his eye. He laughs.

Another is in the wings, in the shadows that are off to the sides of the stage. His eyes are trained on the man who is defending the violinist, and his sister, alternating. Sister, man. Violinist, murderer.

Third one. A woman, long blonde hair a mess on her head. She’s standing to the side, hands pressed against her mouth. She’s looking at her sister. Nothing but her sister.

Fourth.

This man, if you could call him that, is milling around, watching the fight with a clouded gaze. His head is scrambled, all of the thoughts inside his mind doing cartwheels across his skull. His brother who only he can see is next to him, urging him to help, to do something. The man laughs. He was supposed to be on lookout anyway, what use would he be here?

It’s chaos, to say the least.

The man with a bared smile and manic laugh, Leonard, yells at the violinist to keep playing. Louder, more, faster. She does, but not because he told her to. She does it because it’s what the music wants, and so does she.

“Vanya!” the blonde woman calls out. “Vanya, please!”

She’s ignored. The violinist smiles to herself, because isn’t that what that is? Righteous punishment? A taste of her sister’s own medicine? Vanya has been ignored and swept aside her whole life, but today is her debut, her day on stage. The rise and fall of the White Violin.

She may not think it, but she knows she’s going to fall. With luck, she’s going to bring everybody else along with her.

The man who is unnaturally big roars and plunges his fingers into Leonard’s eye socket. The one in the black coat with feathers cheers and Leonard screams, a high sound of anguished pain, like a record scratch on Vanya’s performance.

How dare he.

It happens so fast, the music barely stutters. Her violin bow whips out, and then there is no Leonard, only Luther Hargreeves with a bloody glass eye clutched between his fingers.

“Vanya!” Allison, the blonde, keeps yelling. “Vanya!”

The Violin turns, white eyes narrowing at her sister. She takes a step, allowing her hands to drop, for the music to carry itself. The bits of white on the violin spread, until they close around the instrument completely. Vanya is holding a white violin, the color lacking in any imperfections.

She steps forward, one, two, three. Allison steps back. Vanya would sneer, would shout and scream at Allison, if she could do it. Her mouth is almost fused shut, but her eyes bore into Allison, piercing through her skin, embedding in her soul.

Vanya is a musician with a violin, and she will play until nothing is left. She will play until there is no more. Nothing is going to get in her way.

Eyes still trained on her sister, who’s starting to cry, Vanya raises her instrument back to her chin, ready to continue where she left off.

A knife whizzes by and sticks itself in her side. Right above the hip, just where bone ends and soft flesh and muscle begin, leading up to her ribcage.

Klaus gasps, and Ben who is there watching and pleading does too, but neither is heard.

Vanya falls to the ground, blood trickling down her leg, staining her suit.

She lands on the floor with a thud, and a wave of white shoots out of her chest. Like ripples from a rock being thrown into water, it speeds away from her. Vanya is dead, nothing but ashes left where she was moments ago. Her violin is gone.

The wave hits her siblings, every last one of them, and they fall to the floor. The theater shakes and crumbles, falling down, down, down on top of the slightly burnt bodies lying in the remains of the audience and stage.

It spreads, killing everything it reaches, around the planet. It finally stops, just after every last living thing is dead and every building is crumbling.

  
Six ghosts stand in the ruins of the world, watching their littlest brother sob over his siblings’ bodies. Vanya’s ghost is holding a violin.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr's [@seven-misfits](https://seven-misfits.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out
> 
> drop a line! i'd love to know what you thought :)
> 
> also yeah klaus is implied to be nonbinary, yay me, identifying and relating to the characters. (he's actually canonically nb but like,,, whatever)


End file.
